


A Study Into The Heart

by everythingbutprofessional



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Romance/Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbutprofessional/pseuds/everythingbutprofessional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dieser fanfiction erkennen Sherlock Holmes und John Watson, dass sie vielleicht doch mehr als nur 'Freundschaft' für den jeweils anderen empfinden. Kitschige sowie süße Momente und Szenarien sind die Folge!<br/>Als Mature eingestuft, da sich ihre Beziehung im Laufe der Geschichte steigern wird (z. B. werden sie irgendwann miteinander schlafen, etc.).<br/>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein weiterer Alptraum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study Into The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114259) by Sabrina Sparrow. 



Sherlock vernahm einen Schrei und wachte augenblicklich auf. Bereits jetzt gingen ihm etliche mögliche Gründe für den gerade vernommenen Laut durch seinen Kopf.

_Einbrecher. Aus dem Bett gefallen. Aufgestanden und auf etwas Scharfes getreten. Ein schmutziger Traum-_

Sherlock hielt inne.

_Oder ein_ schlechter _Traum._

Der Detektiv seufzte und richtete sich auf. Er lief zu der Tür seines Schlafzimmers, doch pausierte bevor er diese öffnen konnte. Er sah an sich hinunter. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, sich etwas anzuziehen. Daraufhin zog sich Sherlock eine schwarze Boxershorts an und lief hinaus auf den Flur. Er tauschte seinen sonst so eleganten Gang durch ein eher unbeholfenes Trampeln ein, als er sich dem Zimmer seines Mitbewohners näherte.

Sherlock klopfte seine Knöchel gegen das Holz von Johns Schlafzimmertür. "John? Wieso bist Du am Schreien? Weißt Du, wie spät es ist?"

"Geh einfach weg, Sherlock!" kam es barsch von John zurück, wobei seine Stimme bei dem letzten Wort versagte.

"Du hast geschrieen, offensichtlich ist etwas nicht in Ordnung."

"Wieso kümmert es Dich eigentlich, ob etwas in Ordnung ist oder nicht?"

Sherlock runzelte seine Stirn. "Wie soll ich Deiner Meinung nach in der Lage sein zu schlafen, wenn Du schreist?"

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

"Ich werde jetzt reinkommen."

" _Was?!_ Nein!"

Sherlock seufzte. "Du weißt, dass wenn Du mir sagst etwas nicht zu tun, mich das nur noch mehr animiert."

"Wage es nicht, hereinzukommen."

Aber Sherlock war bereits dabei, das Zimmer seines Mitbewohners zu betreten. Er sah den blonden Mann auf seinem Bett sitzen, sein Gesicht von dem des Detektivs abgewandt.

_Zittert. Schwitzt. Geballte Fäuste. Vermeidet Augenkontakt. Rasches Atmen. Schwere Brust, die sich hebt und senkt._ Sherlock nickte. _Ein schlechter Traum._

"Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Du nicht reinkommen sollst."

_Zitterige Stimme._ "Oops."

"Könntest Du jetzt bitte gehen?"

Sherlock milderte seine Stimme ein wenig. "War es ein weiterer Alptraum?"

"Ich..." Johns Worte blieben ihm in seiner Kehle stecken. "Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Der Detektiv lief zu Johns Bett und setzte sich auf dessen Kante, gegenüber von dem Arzt. "John, sieh mich an."

John schaute alles bis auf seinen Mitbewohner an. "Nein."

"John..."

"Ich sagte _nein,_ Sherlock."

"Bitte?"

John seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf etwas, sodass er den anderen Mann ansehen konnte, wenn er wollte, jedoch vermied er weiterhin jeglichen Augenkontakt. Sherlock konnte die feuchten Streifen, die von Tränen hinterlassen wurden, immer noch auf Johns Haut erkennen.

_Tränen. Vermeidet Augenkontakt weiterhin. Beißt sich auf die Lippe, um diese vom Zittern zu stoppen..._

Sherlock versuchte geduldig zu bleiben, jedoch war es bereits nach drei Uhr nachts und es war offensichtlich, dass John aufgewühlt war. Der Detektiv wusste, dass es ihm nicht gelingen würde ins Bett zu gehen, bevor die Augen seines Freundes wieder trocken waren.

Er ließ eine seiner Hände unter Johns rechteckiges Kinn gleiten und neigte seinen Kopf vorsichtig nach hinten, sodass John dazu gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen waren rot von all den Tränen und er schien sich regelrecht zu schämen, sich Sherlock so zu präsentieren.

"Erzähl es mir." sagte Sherlock mit sanfter Stimme. "Sag mir was passiert ist."

"Du wirst mich auslachen." murmelte John. "Ich...benehme mich kindisch."

"John, ich werde nicht lachen. Ich würde so etwas nie tun." Der Detektiv strich seinen Daumen unterbewusst über Johns Kieferpartie. "Bitte rede mit mir."

Der Doktor hielt inne, bevor er zu sprechen anfing. "Es war nur...eine Erinnerung. Ich war wieder dort. Zurück im Krieg. Es war schrecklich. Einer meiner ältesten Freunde war dort und er wurde angeschossen. Sie haben ihn zu mir gebracht, aber...aber ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich war zu verängstigt und geschockt and er ist gestorben. Wegen mir." Seine Stimme versagte. "Ich habe meinen Freund sterben lassen."

John versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und er drehte sich um. Der Doktor kehrte Sherlock seinen Rücken zu, als er anfing gewaltig zu schluchzen. Sherlock zog sich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, fast so, als ob John ihn gestochen hätte. Er sah den weinenden Mann an. Den Mann, der sonst so ausgewogen war, stark genug für beide von ihnen. Sherlock biss sich zögerlich auf seine Lippe. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte.

"John..." begann er. "Bitte...nicht..." _Sei für ihn da,_ sagte ihm etwas in seinem Verstand. Er legte eine seiner Hände auf Johns Schultern und drückte diese sanft. "Bitte nicht...weinen."

"Geh bitte." murmelte John durch seine Hände hindurch. "Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Es ist armselig."

"Nein ist es nicht. Jeder ist irgendwann einmal aufgebracht - jeder Mensch weint."

" _Du_ weinst nie."

"Ich habe nichts, worüber ich weinen könnte."

"Also kannst Du nicht mit mir mitfühlen."

"Ich kann es versuchen."

John seufzte. "Bitte, Sherlock, geh einfach."

Der Detektiv runzelte seine Stirn. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich gehen werde, wenn es Dir so geht."

"Ich brauche kein Mitleid."

"Nein, aber Du brauchst einen Freund."

Daraufhin erwiderte John nichts, er zuckte lediglich mit seinen Schultern, um Sherlocks Hand loszuwerden.

Sein Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich nur noch mehr. "Hey, mach das nicht. Weis' mich nicht ab."

"Wieso nicht?" murmelte John. "Du machst das die ganze Zeit."

"Ja, weil das einfach meine _Art_ ist _._ Verdammt, John, ich versuche Dich zu trösten und Dir wird es gefallen!"

Der Detektiv näherte sich dem anderen auf dem Bett und packte ihn bei seinen Schultern, um ihn in eine ungeschickte Umarmung zu ziehen.

" _Sherlock!"_   fauchte John.

"Das ist nur zu Deinem Besten."

"Geh weg von mir!"

"Niemals!"

John versuchte gegen den anderen für ein paar weitere Augenblicke lang anzukämpfen, bis er sich schließlich mit einem lauten Seufzer ergab. Nun war Sherlock in der Lage dazu, seine Arme richtig um den Arzt zu legen und zog ihn in eine eher enge Umarmung. Der Detektiv war sich plötzlich des ganzen Zitterns bewusst, das sich durch den Körper des kleineren Mannes zog sowie der Art und Weise, wie feucht sein Shirt an der Stelle, an welcher Johns Gesicht war, wurde.

"Shh." beruhigte ihn Sherlock und zog ihn noch enger an sich heran, was so gut wie unmöglich erschien. Er streichelte Johns Rücken in beruhigenden Bewegungen. "Alles wird gut."

"Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich ihn nicht retten konnte. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse."

"Du warst verängstigt. Wir sind alle nur Menschen. Wir alle machen Fehler."

"Aber mein Fehler hat einen Mann das Leben gekostet."

"Niemand würde Dich dafür beschuldigen."

"Seine Familie würde das."

"Sie sind ein wenig voreingenommen, findest Du nicht auch?" Er zog sich langsam zurück, sodass er in Johns Augen gucken konnte. "Hör mir zu, John. Was passiert ist, ist nicht Deine Schuld. Schlimme Dinge passieren und es gibt nichts, was wir dagegen machen können. Das Beste, was wir jetzt tun könnten, ist: nach vorne zu blicken. Wenn ich an jedem Fehler, den ich mache, verweilen würde, hätte ich mich schon längst erhängt. Also nehm Dir eine Auszeit, okay? Du bist der beste Mensch den ich kenne und Du verdienst es nicht, Dich so fertig zu machen." Er wischte Johns Tränen mit seinen Daumen weg und ließ diese leicht über seine Wangenknochen streichen. "Es wird alles wieder gut."

Er zog seine Nase hoch und nickte einmal. "Okay." John hielt inne. "Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" machte der brünette Mann während er seine Hand liebevoll durch Johns Haar strich.

"Bitte geh nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute Nacht alleine bleiben kann."

Sherlock lächelte zärtlich. "Natürlich werde ich bleiben. Ich werde die Alpträume fernhalten."


	2. Der Morgen Danach

John erwachte mit einem Gähnen und einem Strecken. Seine Finger griffen nach der Decke, aber bekamen nichts zu greifen. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah die verlassene Stelle neben ihm. Etwas tief in seiner Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, was er jedoch schnell ignorierte. Sherlock hatte ihn verlassen. Nun ja, war er überrascht? Sherlock tat immer solche Dinge. Er war öfters nett und augenblicklich wieder grausam. Er zeigte seine weichere Seite und zog sich mit einem Mal wieder vollkommen zurück. Letzte Nacht ist John mit seinem Kopf auf Sherlocks Brust eingeschlafen, während Sherlock seine dünnen Arme behutsam um ihn geschlungen hat. Um ehrlich zu sein hat es John nicht sehr verwundert, am nächsten Morgen alleine aufzuwachen.

Mit einem Seufzen richtete sich der Arzt auf und zog sich ein Gewand über seinen Schlafanzug. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und lief an Sherlock vorbei, der gerade seine Geige spielte.

"Morgen, Sherlock." sagte John gleichgültig, trotz der Wut, die langsam in ihm aufstieg.

Sherlock ignorierte ihn. Sherlock ignorierte ihn _immer_. John seufzte erneut, schüttelte seinen Kopf und lief in ihre Küche. Er kochte sich selbst einen Tee und machte sich ein paar Toasts. Er aß in aller Stille während seine Augen hin und wieder aufschauten, um Sherlock anzusehen. Mit jedem Mal wurde er verärgerter, da der andere Mann immer noch nicht in seine Richtung schaute und immer noch diese verdammte Geige spielte.

Nach ein paar Minuten knurrte John aus lauter Verärgerung und knallte seine Tasse auf die Tischkante. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock hörte auf zu spielen, drehte sich allerdings nicht herum. "Was?"

"Werden wir noch nicht einmal darüber reden?"

"Worüber?"

"Ach ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht über die Tatsache dass Du gestern bei mir in meinem _Bett_ geschlafen hast."

Sherlock erstarrte, obwohl John das nicht sehen konnte. "Weshalb sollten wir darüber reden? Ist das wirklich notwendig? Es ist nicht so, als ob irgendetwas passiert wäre - _Gott sei Dank!_ Das wäre bizarr."

John öffnete seinen Mund um zu reden, doch schloss ihn wieder.

Der Detektiv seufzte. "Sag es, John. Sag was immer Du zu sagen hast, was du aber nicht sagen möchtest. Schimpfe. Rede es dir von der Seele.  _Sprich einfach._ "

Der Arzt sprach durch zusammengebissene Zähnen. "Aber etwas  _ist_ passiert."

"Ist es?"

"Wir..." John hielt inne, plötzlich unsicher. "Wir...haben gekuschelt. Und Du...bist mit mir in Deinen Armen eingeschlafen..."

Er schnaubte ein einziges Mal. "Und?"

"Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und Du warst weg!"

Endlich drehte sich der Detektiv herum und sah seinen Mitbewohner an. "Hast Du ein Problem damit?"

John sah den anderen ungläubig an. "Nun ja...ja, ein bisschen!"

Sherlocks Augen zogen sich verächtlich zusammen. "Was immer das auch heißen mag, fahr' fort."

Er stammelte vor sich hin, nicht in der Lage an etwas, was er als nächstes sagen könnte, zu denken. "Naja, ich...ich meine, ich...und Du..." John pausierte und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. "Wieso bist Du gestern überhaupt in mein Zimmer gekommen?"

"Du hättest mit Deinem lauten Wimmern noch die ganze Straße geweckt. Wie hätte ich Dich dazu bringen können, die Klappe zu halten?"

John starrte den größeren Mann mit einer heruntergeklappter Kinnlade an. "Sherlock, das ist total unfair. Wie könntest du das zu mir sagen?"

"Um Himmels Willen, was sagen?"

"Na, was du gerade gesagt hast! Du weißt, dass ich unter Alpträumen von meiner Zeit in Afghanistan leide. Wie kann man nur derart _gefühlslos_ sein?"

Sherlock wandte sich von John ab und fuhr fort, seine Geige zu spielen. "Das ist der Unterschied zwischen Dir und mir, John. Ich lasse mein Herz nicht über meinen Kopf bestimmen."

"Das liegt daran, dass Du kein Herz hast."

"Unbedeutend."

"Weißt du was, Sherlock." John stand auf. "Meinetwegen. Interessiert mich nicht mehr. Komm einfach nicht mehr nachts in mein Zimmer, außer Du wirst immer noch da sein wenn ich aufwache."

Sherlock hörte auf seine Geige zu spielen und sah ihn scharf an. "Wieso regt Dich das so sehr auf?"

"Weil du eigentlich mein Freund sein sollst, Sherlock! Freundschaft ist ein Nehmen und Geben! Du sollst für mich da sein!"

Der Detektiv sah wieder weg. "Ich habe nicht die Zeit für solch sentimentale Dinge, John."

"Ach, verpiss Dich!" knurrte John bevor er aus dem Raum schritt.

Sherlock ließ seine Façade fallen in dem Moment in dem er alleine war. Seine böse Miene wurde durch eine elende ersetzt. "Es tut mir leid..." murmelte er in den leeren Raum hinein.


	3. Zurück in John's Schlafzimmer

_Sherlock war am träumen. Er hatte Alpträume. Nicht die üblichen, in denen er Moriarty sieht, oder in denen er in seinen Tod stürzt, oder in denen er von einem gigantischen Hund verfolgt wird - dieser war weitaus schlimmer. Er handelte von John. Sie waren am Schwimmbecken und John ist mit all diesen Bomben an sich gebunden hervorgetreten. Nur dieses Mal... konnte Sherlock ihn nicht retten. Er konnte ihn nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Und John... John..._

_Starb._

Der Detektiv ließ seine zitternden Hände durch sein Gesicht streifen, spannte seine Haut etwas als er ein laut raunte.

"Guter _Gott._ " stöhnte er. "John..." Seine Hände fielen hinunter und seine Augen weiteten sich. "JOHN!"

Er torkelte aus seinem Bett und stürmte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Auf halbem Weg realisierte er, dass er immer noch nackt war, fluchte und rannte wieder zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich eine Boxershorts anzuziehen. Sherlock drehte sich wieder herum und sprintete erneut in Richtung Johns Zimmer, in welches er ohne anzuklopfen hineinstürmte.

"JOHN!" brüllte er und rannte auf den unsanft geweckten Doktor zu. Sherlock sprang geradezu auf das Bett und packte seine Schultern, um ihn gewaltig zu schütteln. "JOHN!"

John starrte Sherlock an, seine Augen groß und verwirrt. "Sherlock? Was zur Hölle machst Du da?!"

Sherlock schüttelte ihn erneut. "BIST DU OKAY, JOHN? ANTWORTE MIR, BIST DU _OKAY_?"

"Was? Ja, Sherlock, mir geht es gut! Geh' runter von mir!" John schubste Sherlock von sich weg und richtete sich zitternd auf.

Sherlock zog sich etwas von seinem Mitbewohner zurück und setzte sich am Ende des Bettes in den Schneidersitz.

"Was zur _Hölle_ war das denn gerade?" fauchte John.

"Ich..." Sherlock hielt inne. "Ich hatte einen schlechten Traum."

Daraufhin rollte John mit den Augen. "Genau. Genau, natürlich. Sehr witzig."

"Ich meine es ernst, John. Ich hatte einen Alptraum."

"Wundervoll, Sherlock. Wirklich." murmelte John als er sich wieder hinlag und seine Augen schloss. "Sehr glaubwürdig. Und jetzt verschwinde, ich bin müde."

"Er ging um Dich." sagte Sherlock leise und sah weg.

John öffnete seine Augen. "Um... _mich_?"

"Ja."

Der Doktor setzte sich wieder hin, seine Stimme milderte sich. "Was ist passiert?"

Sherlock seufzte. Er vermied immer noch jeglichen Augenkontakt. "Wir waren wieder im Schwimmbad. Mit Moriarty. Du hattest eine Bombe an Dir festgebunden. Ich habe versucht Dich zu retten aber diesmal war ich nicht rechtzeitig genug da und Du...Du..." Seine Stimme versagte und er schüttelte seinen Kopf als er seine Augen wieder schloss. "Ich habe Dich sterben sehen, John. Ich musste herkommen um nachzusehen, ob Du in Ordnung bist."

John starrte Sherlock an. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Sherlock...es war nur ein Traum."

"Aber ich habe Dich sterben sehen."

"Aber ich bin hier, Sherlock. Sieh mich an, ich bin hier, mir geht es gut."

Sherlock sah seinen Mitbewohner an, seine Augen glichen denen eines erschrockenen Kindes. "Das mit heute Morgen tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich hätte ein besserer Freund sein sollen. Ich hätte Dich nicht verlassen sollen." Er schluckte mühsam. "Vergib mir."

"Sherlock, sei nicht albern-"

"Bitte, John." sagte Sherlock und rückte etwas näher zu ihm. "Ich muss es hören. Ich lag falsch und ich muss hören, dass Du mir vergibst."

John ließ seine Fingerspitzen sanft über Sherlock's nackten Arm streichen. "Okay, Sherlock. Ich vergebe Dir."

"Danke." flüsterte er.

"Würdest Du..." John hielt seine Worte zurück, plötzlich unsicher. "Uh..."

Sherlock's Augen fanden John's. "Ja?"

"Möchtest Du...Ich meine, würdest du gerne...uh..." Er schluckte. "Ich denke was ich versuche zu sagen, ist..." John seufzte. "Du musst nicht unbedingt zurück zu Deinem Zimmer gehen, wenn Du nicht möchtest."

Sherlock runzelte seine Stirn etwas. "Du lädst mich in Dein Bett ein? Schon wieder?"

"Lass es bitte nicht so... _schmutzig_ klingen."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich bin nur überrascht dass Du mich wieder in Deinem Bett schlafen lassen würdest, nachdem...Du weißt schon."

John zuckte mit seinen Schultern. "Du bist mein Freund und Du brauchst mich." Er zog die Decke neben sich etwas herunter. "Komm schon."

Sherlock sah ihn an. "Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich. Aber ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn ich aufwache und Du bist schon wieder verschwunden, war das das letzte Mal."

Sherlock nickte und legte sich unter die Decke, direkt neben John. Er legte sich flach hin, sein Gesicht von dem des Doktors abgewandt als er sich in einen schützenden Ball einkugelte. "Gute Nacht, John."

"Gute Nacht, Sherlock."

Ein paar Augenblicke später nahm John Sherlock's Zittern wahr. Er drehte sich herum und rutschte näher an Sherlock heran. Er drückte sich leicht an seinen Rücken. Sherlock zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Kontakt etwas zusammen.

"John?"

"Entspann' Dich, ich versuche nur zu helfen." murmelte John.

Er schlang einen seiner Arme um den Detektiv und ließ seine Hand zögernd auf Sherlock's nackter Brust ruhen. John zog seine Knie hinter Sherlock's Beinen an, sodass er ihn löffeln konnte. Er presste sein Gesicht leicht in Sherlock's Hals, sein warmer Atem rollte über die sensible Haut. Sherlock's Zittern hörte jedoch nicht auf.

"Sherlock." sagte John sanft. "Beruhig' Dich. Du brauchst Schlaf. Ich werde hier bleiben."

"Danke." flüsterte Sherlock.

Langsam legte sich Sherlock's Zittern und die beiden Männer sind in einen tiefen Schlummer gefallen, sie schwelgten in dem besten Schlaf den die beiden in den letzten Jahren hatten.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist lediglich eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche.  
> Das Original findest du hier: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8187341/1/Johnlock-A-Study-Into-The-Heart  
> Hoffentlich hat dir das Lesen des ersten Kapitels gefallen! :)


End file.
